Night Sky and Balance
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A Pokespe future fic. Silver and his daughter spend some family time until an unexpected Earthquake cause his daughter to get hurt. As he takes her to the clinic, his Daughter's mother is not happy to see her daughter injured. Crystal and Silver get into several fights until theirdaughter Yozora finally had has enough. Contains: One-sided Mangaquest, Specialjewel, Pokeskids. Enjoy!


"Daddy daddy!"

A tall red haired man looked up from his book. He was sitting down at a couch, reading, just passing the time. He felt more at peace then before now that there was someone else in the house. When he thinks about how the house will be empty again he can feel regret and sorrow well in his heart. At the chime of the little girl's voice he looked up from his book and turn his head.

There stood a little girl with smooth dress down to her lower knees and leggings, she wore black classy shoes and a red and black dress. There was a bow at her back and her hair was loose and long. He smiled at her sight, she smiled back at him with her hands behind him her back. "Something wrong?"

The little girl looked up to the side, biting her lips, holding something behind her back, he chuckled at the sight, his silver eyes shinning gently, besides him was a Weavile, watching the little girl intensely. "My bow fell.." she held out her hand, holding a long ribbon.

"Aha, come here." he placed his book down, and watched the girl make her way to him around the couch. She handed him the long ribbon and turn around, making her dress flutter. Having experience with fixing his older sister's hair, he started to grab some of her locks, pulling them back and started to tie it up with a bow. "The color is red this time?"

"Yes!"

"Can I ask why?"

She patted her, letting her know he was done with her bow. She was always changing he colors of her clothing every week, something he enjoyed, it bright more color to his life. "Because Gyarados is red!" she giggled as she took out a red Gyarados doll to prove her point.

It was one of the collectable dolls they used to sell before. She loved his Gyarados, it was one of her favorite pokemons from him. He looked to the side, noticing a book on the stand. "Hey,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to read to you?"

The girl's bright eyes shined. "Yes! I would very much like that!" she was no more of the age six, she looked very much like a doll. The red haired man went to grab the children's book as the girl sat on the edge, her small legs over the man's lap. She was his daughter, and he was her father. The Weavile came from behind the man, watching him read to his little girl.

"The young boy's heart that was once cold and closed started to break and chip. Just like the stone that trapped five of the Regional Warriors. A beeping sound was heard, all looked towards the stature, as the young boy continued to talk, he didn't notice the light shining brightly above him…" the man kept reading, for some reason this was his Daughter's favorite book. 'The Wish of The Ten Zukan Shoyuuza.'

He never bothered to tell his daughter that he was one of the Zukan Shoyuuza that was trapped in the stone. He rather have her believe the book was made from a dream rather then his own life. In act he never really bothered to tell her about how he was The Exchanger of The Dexholders. Knightwalker Silver.

As far as she was concern, he was just Silver, her father. "Ne.. papa?"

Silver stopped reading and looked down at his daughter, her eyes were locked down at the book, suddenly the lively aura around her was replace with a sadden one. "Yeah?"

"Do… wishes.. Really come true..?"

He wasn't sure what to say, it was partly correct, that wishes can come true, yet false that not all of them actually _can_. "Hmm… it's more of a gamble…"

"Gamble?"

He was most likely going to get lectured by a certain dark blue haired women for teaching their daughter a new word she should not have known, or even learn from him but possibly a certain Hatcher. "It's where.. It's al up to chance and fate. Yes or no, no one knows, it's well.. A gamble.."

_Wow… if that wasn't the most vague explanation then I don't know what is…_

"Gamble…" her shoulders slumped, not liking the answer she got. He noticed her hands gripping her dress tightly. "Papa… do you think that maybe.. My wish can come true?"

He was never the one to be fond of false hopes. "I really don't know." her head nodded, understanding a bit more then before. Curiosity crept in the back of his mind. "What's your wish…?"

The tiny silence that fell over them made him concern. "Will daddy be mad if I told him?"

Her tone was soft and filled with something he did not like to hear. He closed the book and placed it aside, using his now free hands to pull her up closer to him. "No, he won't be."

She felt safer then she would normally feel with her mother. She lifted her head up, looking at her father's eyes. "Yozora's wish is that mother and papa stop fighting…"

At this, Silver felt guilty, he sighed out and turned her around, she willingly helped and embraced her father, placing her arms around his neck. "Yeah.. Daddy wants that too.." Weavile pouted and watched the two share a moment. He partly sad for not being invited in the hug, and partly sad on how things turn out. "Zora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to head out for a bit?"

She smiled and pulled back, nodding her head and jumping off of him. He assumed she was going to get her bag which held many things of hers and things they might need. She was smart for her age, and responsible. Silver would always gently smile, inside or out, the very sight of his adorable daughter made him happy, sometimes he wasn't sure why but he normally assumed that's just how a father feels. He went to book back the books, so that he wouldn't lose them, something he is grateful his daughter didn't inherited from him.

_Rumble…_

"Was that an earthquake…?" Silver looked around,t he house was rumbling slightly, making the bookcase always fall on him, luckily he saw it and pushed it back. "Yozora.." he faintly murmured, getting highly concern for her safety. "Yozora?!"

He started to run to her room, calling her out. The only reply he had gotten was one that shredded his heart. A scream of terror. "YOZORA!"

Weavile had pointed to where he heard the scream come from, Silver open the door to the bottom basement, Yozora was on the ground holding her right arm close, trying got hold in her tears. Without much thought, Silver jumped down, ignoring the stairs and went besides his daughter to look at her arm. "Yozora? Dose it hurt?" he didn't want to touch her in fear it might make it worse.

She was looking down and shook her head. "Just a bit…"

"Okay, come on." he gently whispered to her, lifting her up. It didn't take long for him to go out into the forest. Yozora was complaining about how she didn't want to go to the forest for their outing. "Aha, I know I know, but we need to get this looked at…"

She only made a groan, giving into defeat. Deep in the forest, was a Clinic. "Welcome to the- oh it's only you."

Silver chuckled boredly at the eleven year old brunet. "Welcome to the Oh It's Only You Clinic, that's a nice name."

Yozora giggled as the boy scoffed. He then looked at the girl Silver was holding. "This is her fourth injury in two months. Are you abusing her?" the boy made an jokingly suspicion look.

"No I am not, Cobalt."

"But if a child gets more then 3 injuries in such a short time, it's normally abuse~"

"Says the boy who gets more then five injuries in less then a month."

Cobalt looked to the side, obviously accepting his defeat. Yozora giggled again and stuck her tongue out at the boy. "I uh.. Argh.. Fine she's in the back~" Silver began to carry her to the back as where Cobalt pointed, the boy sat down, standing guard and slightly irritated.

"Mr. Knightwalker!" a girl with pigtails and light brown hair smiled at the arrival of a familiar face. The blonde who was sitting down treating a wild Butterfree turned her head to see who had came in.

"Hare, how are you?" Silver asked, the teen smiled and waved hello to Yozora.

"I'm doing fine Sir."

"Silver."

"Hm?"

"Call me, Silver."

Hare nodded and went back to helping the Pidgey she was tending to before Silver had came. The blonde women stood up, asking Hare to take over for her. "Another injury?" her voice was just as calming as bells.

"Daddy is over reacting." Yozora pouted, obviously not wanting to be here. Silver only rolled his eyes.

The blonde women chuckled, taking out a Rare Candy. "Well, Daddy just loves you, that he worries." she took a look at the girl's wrist, over the time that passed it had turn red and purple. "And daddy made the right choice in bringing you."

The blonde handed the rare candy to the girl, and asked Silver to bring her to the table. "Yellow, my daughter isn't a pokemon." he stared at the Rare Candy in his daughter's hand.

"Oh come on, they're good~" she handed him one.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious how they tasted. "You sure it's good?"

"No, I like to give poor tasting candies to little children." Silver laughed at her sarcasm, he then popped the candy in his mouth. Yozora was already eating hers, waiting for Yellow to examine her.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I have to know where it hurts." Yellow was gently holding her wrist. Yozora nodded and started to wave her feets in the air out of boredom. The Healer started to place a holder for the girl. "I'll get the cast ready in a sec."

"A cast?"

Yellow pulled Silver to the side, letting Yozora wait alone. "Err.. There is a left fracture on her wrist, it'll take some time to heal."

"Is it anything serious?"

The blonde started to check some things in her clip bored. "Oh no," she shook her head, to help calm down the redhead. "It's a small injury, and she's young so it'll recover with time, just don't let her move her wrist too much."

"Will this.. Effect her in the future?"

"Oh no no, don't worry about that, it's just a little bruise~"

"You _just_ said Fracture. That means her bones _cracked_" Silver was now getting annoyed by the blonde bubble wrapping him.

Yellow placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a rub to calm down. "She's young, it'll disappear soon, okay?"

The redhead took a moment before he sighed out. "Okay…"

Silver went back to his daughter, he played with her for a bit as Yellow started to get a cast ready. It took about twenty minutes overall. Cobalt had came by and played with Yozora as well, which Silver was grateful for, seeing how his worrying was making things awkward. In the waiting room, Silver sat, resting his head in his hands, Yozora and Cobalt were in another room talking to each other. "You know, it's okay."

Silver looked up. "Hm?"

Hare smiled and took a seat next to him. "It's okay to get all worried, it just means you really love her."

A chuckle came from the redhead, he laughed at the fact a teenage girl was comforting him at this situation. "Your mother." Hare looked at him, the Exchanger was smiling gently. "You take after your mother."

Hare only grinned at this, feeling accomplish. Out of nowhere the doors swing opened. Silver and Hare looked to the entrance to see who had came in so harshly. "Oh shit.."

"You!" a women with long dark blue hair. Tied up in a ponytail. Yellow had just gotten out from making the cast, and jolted to the sudden shout. The women walked over to Silver, her heels clacking and her shoulders tensed. "How dare you! Where is she!?"

"She's in that room." the women glared at Silver and went to the room he pointed to, Hare and Silver followed her in. Cobalt was showing Yoroza his camera, showing her the pictures inside until the door violently slammed open. "Yozora!? Are you okay baby?"

She rushed inside and placed her arms around her daughter. "Mother? What are you doing here…?"

"I'm taking you home." Yozora was confused by her statement, Silver reacted.

"Whoa whoa what? It's my week with her, you can't take her Crystal." Silver placed his hands on top of the Capturer to stop her from taking his daughter away.

Crystal yanked her hands back and slapped Silver's away from her daughter. "You obviously don't know how to keep a child safe! I'm taking her back home!"

"I am home!" Yozora pulled her mother's arms away to look at her.

Crystal sighed. "No baby, you'll only get hurt here, let's go where it's safe okay?" once again she tried to hold her daughter.

"I am safe here with Daddy!" Cobalt had backed away and watched the scene play out. Yellow and Hare only hoped things would calm down soon.

Crystal bent down to meet eye level. "No one is safe here with your father."

Silver clenched his fist. "Hey!" he walked over to them, making the pony tailed women glare at him as if he was some sort of dangerous lion wanting to hurt them. "Look, you want to hate me forever, FINE, but you are not going to _take_ her _away from me!"_

"Please stop fighting!" Yozora knew her father is never the one to lose it first, only if her uncle Gold was around, but other then that, it was normally her mother who starts the fights. Her cries went unheard as Silver's and Crystal's voice started to rise louder, yelling at each other.

Crystal was so angry with the redhead she grabbed his collar and push him back, making the table Yozora was on wobble. "I'M GOING TO SUE YOU! YOU BASTERD!"

"GAAH!"

Hare widen her eyes and held Yozora close to her, she was going to say something until Yellow beat her to it first. "**EVERYONE OUT! NOW!**"

Silver was already on the ground, Cobalt had vanish somewhere, unable to take the yelling, Crystal winced as she saw what her hands did, she felt a bit guilty, but quickly shook it off, getting out of the room. The Exchanger stood up, wobbly and started to walk out, rubbing his neck. "Daddy…? Are you okay?"

He cringed when he heard his daughter's voice, full of fear and tears. He ruffled her hair and gave her a smile, pecking her forehead. "Yeah, I'm alright…" Hare was still holding her, asking the girl if she was okay.

Outside of the room, Yellow stood, staring at the both of them. Silver only looked to the side, feeling guilty that he started to fight back with her. Crystal however was enraged, she wanted to see Silver gone and dead forever. Yellow knew the two should not be in the same room, though she thought Gold was only exaggerating. "Crystal.. Silver.. This is getting out of hand…"

Silver didn't say anything. "Oh you don't say? My daughter is injured because of THIS GUY, it's WAY OUT OF HAND!"

Crystal once again, started to shout, Silver didn't say anything, he knew if he did, he would yell back, and Yozora would be scared. He won't lie, the urge to punch her is getting stronger. Even so, he still loves her, and he loves his daughter even more. "Crystal, please, calm down."

Yellow tried to pull the women away from Silver, who only stood there, defeated and breathing hard. Enrage yet sadden. Cobalt walked over to him, wanting to help in some way. In the room where Yozora and Hare were, the little girl was sitting on the table bed. Hare wondered if there was anything she can do. She seem okay, just worried. "Yozora?"

"Yes?"

Hare felt guilty for the question she was about to ask. "Does… your parents ever yell at you…?"

"No, not really…"

"So.. They only yell at each other?"

"Yes.. Mother says that daddy did something bad and she won't forgive him…." Yozora started to twirl her thumbs.

Hare sighed and brought her close onto an embrace. "How do you feel when they yell?"

"I…" the girl's eyes looked down. She can feel hot tears starting to form. "I want to run away…"

* * *

"This is all your fault." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course, because I am ALWAYS the bad guy right?" Silver groaned and shook his head, still feeling dizzy from the earlier fall. Yellow sighed out, simple conversation quickly went into an argument. Cobalt was watching from a distance.

Yellow face palm, at the two. "Can I speak to you in private?" she looked at Crystal. She rolled her eyes.

"I just want to take my child home."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I know. But you look like you just came from work…."

"Is there a problem with that?"

Silver seemed to catch on to Yellow's concern. Before anyone said anything, Yellow had pulled Crystal to the side, leaving Silver and Cobalt in the waiting room. He ran a hand over his face, waiting to go in and see how his daughter was doing but figured it was best not to. His mind now wondered if Crystal truly left her alone as she went to work. He tried to control these thoughts before he jump to conclusions, knowing that doing so will make things worse.

In the middle halls, Yellow and Crystal were talking. The blonde was trying her best to sooth the raging women in front of her. "You can't fight like that in front of Yozora…"

"Look, this conversation is pointless, I just want to take my daughter home where she is safe."

"You mean, where she is alone?" Crystal's grip on her bag tighten.

The blonde in haired sharply, no longer taking a kind tone. "Leaving a child home alone is abuse. Unable to prevent an accident isn't. you take him to court, you're the one who won't be able to see Yozora again."

"He cannot keep her safe! He doesn't deserve her!"

"Things like this happens, we went through WORSE things, and where was our parents? Not around." Yellow placed crossed her arms, wondering for how long they were fighting like this. "You broke your arms when you were _four_ and your mother wasn't even around. What happens if Yozora experience the same thing? At least Silver was there."

"And he did nothing to prevent it."

"Neither did your mother."

"It's different."

Yellow stared at women. She chuckled a bit, finding amusement in this now. "How so?"

"She is my daughter."

"No, you're just mad at Silver, if you stop, you can see the bigger picture." Crystal only scoffed, she turned around not bothering to reply and went into the room Yozora was in. Silver watched from the distance, knowing Yellow was going to talk to him next.

Cobalt didn't trust the women alone, he went after her and inside Yozora's room, hoping to learn something. "Why is she so mad at you?" Yellow took a seat next to the man.

Silver didn't bother looking at her. "Three years ago. I had a trainee, she took care of the gym and sometimes Yozora before." the memory of the girl being hired flashed through his mind. "One day, she asked for a favor."

He can recall her pleading look, and how she cried, begging for his help. "She wanted me to go out on a date with her, she wanted me because she knew I was married, so she knew I wouldn't fall for her." he can remember how he hesitated, but felt like he had owed her something for all her work and agreed. "I agree, and went to the park, her parents were not convinced… and I wanted it to be over."

He recall walking around the park with the younger girl, buying her such and talking about how Crystal and Yozora were doing, he can remember her saying how they were lucky to have him. "I guess I took it to far when I kissed her, the parents backed off, she thanked me and I went home." Yellow noticed the redhead's hand gripping his jeans tighter. In her opinion what Silver did wasn't at all bad.

"I asked Crystal if we can talk, I planned on telling her everything." the blonde women frowned in confusion, Silver did worse things then this, why would she had gotten mad? "Turns out she saw me that moment, and to the conclusion I didn't love her anymore…."

Silver stopped talking, Yellow quickly got the message, the memories of the yelling and crying Crystal flashed by his mind. He recalled how Yozora was curled up onto a ball and was force to watch. "I.. that was never true.. Even to now… despite all her yelling I just can't.. stop loving her…."

Yellow heard a shaky sigh coming from him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, wanting to hold him but knew it wouldn't do anything good. What the two had failed to notice was the door being opening, and Yozora watching her father sulk in his chair and bury his hands onto his palms. She went back inside and tugged on Hare's lab coat. "Ha..re…?"

"Something wrong?" Yozora had already been placed on her cast by the teen. Hare turned in her seat, almost finished with her papers.

"Do I really…" Yozora's eyes was glued the floor. She felt confused and terrified. "I have to pick a side… don't I..?"

Hare only watch the girl's shoulders shake quietly, she watched the tears fall from the little girl's eyes. She couldn't understand, her parents were still together, but she can only imagine how hard it must be to have two people you loved dearly hate each other. She bent down and brought the girl into an embrace, at the warmth of her Yozora began to cry harder, but as quietly as possible. Crystal had stepped out for a bit.

Yozora cried, her tiny heart couldn't beat correctly. She terrified, scared, she never wanted this. With every fiber of her being, she wished her parents can live together once more. She wished she didn't have to breath in fear whenever her Mother came in contact with her Father. She feared this wish would never come true. Throughout these two years she had tried to look for a way to fix all this, yet she found none. She just wanted to be happy with the people she loves. Though that, was only a dream.

* * *

Yellow stopped Crystal from going inside Yozora's room. Silver was behind the blonde, looking anywhere but at his Ex-wife. He rather not give her the pride of seeing him broken. "Crystal, I think you should leave."

"Fine, I'll take my daughter and leave."

"No." Yellow gently brought the women away from the door. "Leave alone, just you."

Crystal now looked violent, her shoulders getting tensed. "I'm not leaving my daughter alone with him! He can't take care of her!"

In the room, Yozora heard her mother shout, making her stop her sobbing. "He is perfectly capable of taking care of his own daughter." Yellow tried to reply back in the calmest way possible.

"My daughter has a broken wrist because of HIM!" Hare was pushed back by the girl, Yozora headed towards the door.

"Your daughter has a broken wrist because of an earthquake." Silver winced to hear Yellow's tone getting low and pissed off.

The door swing open, Silver was the first one to mutter out his daughter's name. "_STOP FIGHTING! STOP FIGHTING!"_

Her parents wer shock at the tears that ran down her face, Hare had quickly recovered and was now in front of the girl. "oh baby, mommy's not mad at y-"

"Stop it."

Hare held out her palm, preventing Crystal to get any closer. "This right here?" she made a circle with her hands, pointing to Silver and her. "This is what's destroying your daughter."

Yellow had backed off, letting Hare who now used a harsh tone and was strictly gazing at Crystal. The dark blue haired women was taken back, she even took a step back, confused and shocked by what the pigtails had said. Silver however was already aware of this, and just looked down. Yozora was on her knees, trying to wipe the never ending tears that fell from her clear eyes. "This girl is a great child, she has a bright future ahead of her too-HOWever, when you fight in front of her, when you make her feel like it's wrong to love both of her parents equally, that's as damaging as throwing physical punches."

All this was news to the Capturer, she was honestly blind to how her fights with Silver was effecting her daughter. Her eyes were widen, her mouth was agape, this made Yellow secretly angry. "If you want to fight fine, you want a divorce, go ahead, but do not fight in front of her, do NOT fight over her. Otherwise I wouldn't be surprise if she grows up to be an anti-social teenagers who doesn't believe in happiness, because she never got it as child, because _you_ never gave it to her."

Crystal felt offended, she felt like the worse mother alive. "I love my daughter very mu-"

"If that was true then you would stop purposely picking fights with him." Hare's strict tone never wavered, it only became more demanding. Crystal couldn't reply, a part of her knew this was her fault. The side of her that still has a heart. The side of her she refuses to acknowledge all these years. Her eyes fell on her Daughter, who was crying onto Cobalt's arms.

The silken was heavy, Hare's stare was glued to Crystal, Silver didn't have the strength to look at his daughter, he was using all his willpower not to run over to her. "I would like to talk to you together this time please." Yellow broke the silence, Silver nodded and followed the blonde, it took a moment for Crystal to follow.

In truth, Yellow just wanted to get them away from the girl. Yozora on once again on the table, during her breakdown, her bow had fallen. Cobalt was placing it back on now for her. He wanted to do more then just place her bow back on. He wanted to do more, he wanted to help her, he felt like the embrace wasn't enough. He wanted to heal her. "Hey.. Are you okay?"

Yozora shook her head, she wasn't the one to lie. Cobalt sighed, not knowing what to do, she was four years younger then him. A year older then his own sister. He hoped off the table and looked around. "Thank you for putting my bow back on." her fingers were tightly clenched around her dress.

"Yeah, no problem" Cobalt remembered he had pokemons in his pockets. "Hey, you like pokemons?"

She nodded shyly. Suddenly feeling a bit insecure around the boy. He smiled at her, the smile reminded her of her father, it made her feel a bit better being near him. "Let me introduce you to my team in the making~"

He held out three pokeballs. They all opened at the same time, a ray light came out as an Venonat, Delibird, and a Psyduck. "This is Konpo, Delipo, and Kopo." Yozora widen her eyes with excitement, she rubbed her eyes and hopped down. Before she did, Cobalt help her down, by holding her hand and waist as she hopped.

The action made her smile, she felt somewhat like a princess. "Hi, Konpo, Delipo, Kopo. My name is Knightwalker Yozora."

The three pokemons cheered and went to her legs. She giggled and petted them, Cobalt felt relieved to hear her laughter, even if it was weak and quiet, it was something. A couple more moments passed, his pokemons quickly understood they were supposed to cheer the girl up and played with her. Cobalt sat on the chair nearby, watching the younger girl play with his pokemons. "Do you love your parents?"

Yozora looked at the boy. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, very much."

Cobalt was always curious of Silver, he smirked to himself. "What do you like about your father?"

The girl twirled with Konpo. She hummed and started to wonder about this. "He always keeps me safe.. I feel like nothing can hurt me when I'm with him.." the Kopo was leading a march with the other two around the young girl, she giggled at the sight and turn back to Cobalt, her smile was warm and glowing. "Daddy gives me more freedom, but I can always tell he's watching over me, he's funny and nice!"

Cobalt widen his eyes. "I love my mother very much, even if she leaves me alone a lot. She's nice and I know she loves me, and I know she's hurting…" Yozora placed her arms around herself. "I think she's lonely… I think she's lost.. I love my mother… even though she's always hurting daddy."

He saw her hands gripping her own arms. His own heart ache. This girl is so young and yet has to grow through such a big mess. Without the words being said, he knew Yozora was conflicting with herself. He knew she felt scared around her mother, she felt guilty loving her father. Because she loves both of her parents, two people who cannot get along anymore, she feels like the weight of the world lies in her hands. Cobalt knew from this point on, Yozora was indeed a very kind girl. Not wanting to hurt her parents in anyways, despite the mental suffering she goes through, she still smiles for the both of them. "Ne.. Cobalt-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Is revenge… sweeter then happiness?"

_She's smarter then she looks…. She's more kind than her own cuteness. She's a wonderful girl… to think.. Her smile may never shine the same way it does now again if this keeps up…_ "I.. don't know really…"

She nodded. She shook her head, wanting to stop the incoming tears that threaten to leave her eyes. She was going to change the subject, she was going to continue talking to the boy, she was going to smile. Until her body flinched to the sudden screaming out in the hall. Her parents were fighting again. "Seriously…?" Cobalt was annoyed already, he turn his attention back to the girl, trying to ignore them.

Yozora's body had stop moving. Her widen eyes started to lose their spark within in them. Her bangs started to create a shadow over her eyes. Her hands that was around her arms, fell to the side lifelessly. It was as if she reached her limit. The more Cobalt looked at her, the more he can see her darker self, the self hidden behind her smile. _She's like… a doll that has been planed on the shelf all alone…_

Cobalt scowled, he opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll stop them!" Yozora made no response. Cobalt growled, getting enrage with the two adults._Surely, I'll play with you, you don't… have to be lonely Yozora…_

The boy ran to the hallway where the two parents were yelling, Silver was obviously holding back as Crystal had no regret screaming. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't want to see the girl sad. He wanted to hear her laugh and smile with her heart. "Hey! Stop it now!" with his demand, both adults quickly held their voices in their throats.

Yellow was sitting down, she had already given up on the two. Cobalt was glaring at the both of them. "Who are you?" Crystal was obviously not happy with the boy's presence.

The boy's hands clenched tightly. "I'm the boy who's forced to watch your daughter cry the moment you two start yelling!"

Crystal grunted and started to make her way to the room. Cobalt growled and stopped her from getting closer. "What are you doing?"

"You this guy?" the brunet pointed to Silver who was now sitting down, burying his face. "He's not going to her, why? Because he knows seeing one of you will upset her even more!"

"That's nonsense, I am her mother, the only one who can keep her safe!"

His emotions took over. He pushed her back, making her stumble a bit. "NO! You're hurting her! Maybe not physically, so people over look it," out of instinct, Silver had rushed to Crystal's side, only to stop himself half way. "When you leave her alone, when you make her feel guilty for loving the both of you, when you make her regret smiling, that's hurting her, how many times are we going to have to repeat it to you!? Hare already told you all this!"

"Cobalt. Stop."

"What!?" the young boy looked at Silver, Crystal was panting both out of angry and from the swelling tears. "You're defending her now?!" Crystal was looking out to the room, trying to locate Yozora inside. The door was wide open, yet no one was inside.

The shouting of Silver and Cobalt seems more distance to her now. Yellow was on the couch, shaking her head, from all the noise, wanting to snap but figured there was already enough of that going on. "Yozora…?" the bag Crystal held fell to the ground, Cobalt turned to the women, Silver turned to the door. Both parents shared the same look, Yellow stood up and rushed to the room.

It was empty.

"Yozora…?" Silver and Crystal's voices were insync, their expressions were the same. Widen eyes, full of shock and confusion. Agape mouths as they utter the name of their daughter. Both of their bodies acted and ran to the room, scanning everything in sight. "Yozora?"

"What's going on?" Hare came in the waiting room, holding a couple things in her hands for the other pokemons. Cobalt turn to her, hoping she's seen the girl. "Yozora's disappeared, have you seen her?"

At this, the pigtails teen widen her eyes, she almost dropped the items in her hands. "She.. What..?"

* * *

No one said a thing. Yellow and Hare were distracting themselves by helping the other pokemons before Silver had came. Silver stared at the ground, eyes broken and widen. Crystal had buried her face onto her hands. The two of them were sitting across each other, she was one the couch, and he was on the low table. They waited, and hoped Cobalt can find their daughter.

Yellow said it was likely Yozora would run away from them, Hare had informed them how Yozora felt whenever they fought. Cobalt was sent out to find the girl, as if right now, he is running throughout the forest, scanning the area for the girl. His Venonat was helping by trying to pick up her scent. His Delibird was flying trying to find her as well. He wasn't sure why, but he felt extremely frantic to find her, not for the others, but for himself. _In such a short time I wonder… did I get attach to her so quickly?_

"Veno!?" the purple pokemon stopped running and look to his side. Cobalt stopped and swiftly turn his body, making his jacket flutter in the wind he created with his turn. "Is she over there?"

He answered his own question, his blue eyes widen, it took a moment for his vision to stop blur, he saw the little girl on the edge of the mountain. Her hands spread like wings, and her dress waving in the wind the ocean winds created. "Yozora!" half of her feets were off the cliff. _No, she wouldn't!_

_~The balance I held in my palms, suddenly became uneven. As I waver with my life, I couldn't keep it up any longer. My legs wobbled, my body trembled. Yet I am not sad, it's weak of me to say, but I am now free from this scale. I fall on my back, the fence's sharp spikes piece through me. It hurts, but I'm free. Yes yes, I'm free.~_

"**YOZORAAA!"**

Everything went mute. No sound was heard. He couldn't hear his own scream. All he did was watch the girl willingly fall off the mountain.

In the clinic, Silver felt his heart ache. He knew Crystal wasn't going to fight anymore, he looked up to see her teary eyes meeting his own. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry." Silver was taken back by her sudden apology. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. She continued to talk, this time looking down at her lap. "That day… I looked at my mother, she loved a man with half of her heart, the other part of herself was just looking for a rebound." the redhead slowly lifted his back, inhaling, understanding exactly what she had meant.

He was just a rebound. He was there when Gold broke her heart, he was just a rebound to her. "So you figured… that was an easy escape?"

"I made a promise… I wouldn't leave you, so yes, I used that as an excuse to get out.."

"That doesn't explain the constant fighting though…"

Crystal looked up at him, the look in her eyes was familiar, a look of honesty, a look he missed. "I really did love you Silver. And I still do…" her hands started to bring the redhead's neck closer to her. "I don't understand it myself… I do know I regret leaving.. And I do feel guilty about what I did…"

The little box in his heart, the box that kept all his memories and passion for Crystal was opening. He wanted to pull away, he subconsciously feared she was just looking for comfort. "Crys..tal… I-…"

"I heard you before, I know why you did it… I heard the reason why you did it…" by now, their foreheads touched. Crystal closed her eyes, silently asking for something he couldn't quite understand. A part of him knew what she wanted. But he was sure if he could let himself accept her again.

His hands found their way to her arms. He gripped them gently, he was tempted, he won't hide the fact he still loved her. "Despite what I say and do to you, you still ran to my side…." he can a tear fall from her eyes and over her cheek. Her grip around his neck became tighter, she opened her eyes to gaze into his own.

_If it's a foolish move to give in, then a fool I am…_

One of his hands went up to her neck, making her come close to his lips. He stopped just as about they were to meet. Crystal closed her eyes and closed the distance. With this action, Silver accepted her back into his heart. Yellow from the distance sighed, hoping Silver didn't make a mistake. Hare gosh over how romantic it was.

When they slowly pulled apart, the redhead didn't bother fighting back the faint blush that invaded his face. Crystal chuckled softly. "Your lips are as cold as ever." she traces his lips, making him look to the side, averting her eyes.

"Your as blunt as ever…" Crystal chuckled a bit louder at this. She took it as a compliment and rested her forehead on his. Silver turn back and smiled at her faintly, still a bit insecure with her. Crystal smiled back, a bit more then the redhead.

The two of them turn their heads when they heard panting. Their eyes quickly spark with excitement at Cobalt's return. "You found her?!' Crystal stood up, dashing towards him, wanting to see her daughter, Silver was taken back at her speed but got up slowly, walking up to them. "Yozora?" her tone was lighter and happy.

Cobalt just kept looking down, Yellow and Hare came in, wanting to see Yozora as well. Silver however frowned at Cobalt's expression. "You didn't.. find her did you…?" his question made the blue eyes women's heart stop.

"Oh no, I found her…" Cobalt looked up at the two, his eyes were lifeless, and widen. "Though… I was too late."

Time stopped, just like their hearts.

_"When the words were uttered to the Genius, he dropped the phone, shock and horror waved over him."_

"Ne, papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does he look so scared?"

"The genius? Well… he was just told that his friends were turned into stone, that's the same as saying his friends are dead.."

"Is is scary to have someone tell you, your friends are dead?"

"Yes, very… it shatters you… the light in your world vanishes, you hear nothing, you just get lost in a wave of memories… and well you feel very very sad…"

"Will daddy be sad if I died?"

"Yes, daddy will be very sad…."

"Then… I won't die! I won't make my daddy sad."

Silver brought his fingers to his eyes, the only thing he could see was the memory from earlier today, all he saw was his daughter smiling at him. A smile hw won't ever see again. _Yozora you… broke your promise.. Much too early… Yozora…. Yo…. Zora…I-_

* * *

** Yozora Knightwalker. **  
First time making an appearance. She is a very kind hearted girl, being raised in a lovely environment until of course this happened. she is fond of colors and the night sky, she is known to like snake like pokemons and poison types.

** Cobalt. **  
Cobalt has a habit of nicknaming his pokemons by the first syllable and ending it with -Po.  
He works as one of Yellow's assistants. As seen in _"Triple B."_ Cobalt is a very kind warm hearted male who is over protective of those he cares about. He has heavy burden on his shoulders but smiles as he carries them. He is rarely seen losing his temper, only to when pushed way beyond the limit. Due to the fact his parents are busy most of the time, he is highly responsible and lost his childhood days the moment his little sister was born. His first pokemon was a Venonat, given to him from Cyan as a way to help find his sister faster. As seen in _"Triple B."_ he as well have an obsession with taking pictures and the sky.


End file.
